


If The Walls Of White Sword Tower Could Talk

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: ASoIaF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser Arthur Dayne has a nighttime visitor and Jaime is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Walls Of White Sword Tower Could Talk

The walls inside White Sword Tower were thin, but there was no excuse for Jaime leaning against the one that separated his sleeping cell from Ser Arthur's and listening. Arthur's grunts and pants were achingly similar to the sounds he made when he and Jaime trained in the yard. His moans were sweeter, and when Jaime heard those, he couldn't quite remember what Cersei sounded like when he fucked her.

He wondered who was with Arthur. Some serving wench probably, or maybe one of the ladies of the court. Perhaps it was his sister Ashara, with her pale hair and violet eyes just like his. They looked nearly as alike as Jaime and his twin. They looked even more beautiful when he imagined them together.

Then he heard a different moan, unmistakably a man's voice. Jaime felt a surge of jealousy that surprised him. A woman was one thing, a man was another. There was no man Arthur was closer to than Jaime save Prince Rhaegar. Was it Rhaegar in there making Arthur laugh between moans?

Jaime thumped his fist against the wall and then prayed that the sound went unheard. He climbed into bed, but he could still hear what was going on in his sworn brother's room. He ordered himself to close his ears to their voices and go to sleep, but his curiosity got the better of him when he heard them take leave of each other. He cracked open the door to see who the other man was.

"I hope we didn't disturb you, Ser Jaime," said Prince Oberyn of Dorne, brother to Princess Elia and good brother to Prince Rhaegar. He winked and sauntered away before Jaime could respond.

Cersei was far away in Casterly Rock and anyway he wouldn't be unfaithful if it was a man and not a woman. Once he had made the decision though, Jaime found that his courage had fled. He would look like a fool if Arthur did not want him. If Arthur sent him away, how would Jaime ever be able to look him in the eyes again?

He was sitting in the common room one morning, leafing through the White Book without seeing anything, when Oberyn entered.

"Ser Arthur is not here," Jaime told him. "He has gone to see an armorer."

"I know. I came for you."

Jaime couldn't imagine what he wanted and he disliked having Oberyn tower over him. He stood and resisted the impulse to touch his sword. "What for?"

"I believe I have something you'd like." He smiled and it seemed to Jaime that his smile was reason enough for them to call him the Viper, never mind the poison. He started walking and Jaime followed him up the stairs, puzzled when they stopped outside his own door.

"May I enter?"

At Jaime's nod, the Viper's smile widened. He seated himself on the bed and continued smiling until Jaime snapped.

"What do you want?"

"I had not thought shyness in your nature, Ser Jaime."

"Nor is it."

"Then perhaps it is cowardice."

Jaime's hand went to his sword then. He was a knight of the Kingsguard and he would not be called a coward by a poisoner, even one tied to the royal family. "Spit out what you came for and leave before I violate my oath by spilling your blood."

"Easy, ser. It was a jest. Such a handsome young knight, and gallant…It's only the fear of the uninitiated, I'm sure."

"What are you talking about?"

"The reason you have not come to Arthur's bed. He is most disappointed, as am I."

"I…" Jaime meant to deny it, but the words refused to leave his tongue.

"You northerners have such prudish ways. Tell me, have you ever fucked a woman?"

"That is no concern of yours."

"I suppose it is not. Have you been with a man?"

"You Dornishmen are depraved."

"Oh, yes, quite enjoyably so. Still, the question stands, ser." He laughed. "Your blush betrays the answer."

Jaime was _not_ blushing. "I have never been with a man."

"That's what I thought. You are…maiden. Would you rather I break you in before you go to Arthur?"

Jaime Lannister was neither a horse nor a whore to be spoken of in such a way. Struggling to control himself, he unbuckled his swordbelt before he was tempted to use his gilded sword. "I'd call you a son of a whore if I didn't know of the affection my lady mother had for yours."

"Careful. I have traveled far to the East and south to the Summer Isles, and everywhere I've been it is a mortal insult to slander a man's mother."

"Then meet me in the yard with your steel in hand."

Oberyn's smile returned. "Steel is not the sword I wish to use on you."

Lord Tywin would die of shame if he learned that his son had allowed another man to bugger him. A lion was never on his back or his belly. It was really no different from what he'd been contemplating with Ser Arthur but Jaime balked.

"Only soundly defeated could such a thing ever happen to _me_."

"Oh, you wish to wager your arse on the outcome of a sparring bout?"

That was not what he had meant, and what Oberyn suggested sounded so sordid. Yet…"Yes," Jaime said.

Their swords kissed and a crowd gathered when they saw who the combatants were. There was nothing Jaime loved more than a good fight, save his sister, and Oberyn gave him one. They were evenly matched in speed and strength, but Oberyn had learned a few dirty tricks from the sellswords in the Free Cities. Jaime was forced to use all his skill. He was breathing hard when Oberyn was finally in the dirt without sword or shield.

He was wondering whether their wager worked the other way, whether Oberyn would offer himself to him, when the Sword of the Morning stepped forward.

"Up to another challenge, Jaime?"

He could only agree, though he had no chance of victory. Arthur was just plain better, even if Jaime had not been winded. It was not long before he yielded.

As Arthur helped him up, he leaned close and whispered, "Did I win what Oberyn had hoped to?"

Fighting always stirred Jaime's blood and Arthur's breath in his ear made him rock hard. "You did," he whispered back.

He expected them to head into White Sword Tower, but instead Arthur led him to a bath. The tub was more than big enough for both of them. Jaime had never shared a bath with anyone but his twin before.

"You overtaxed yourself," Arthur said, putting his hands on Jaime's shoulders.

Jaime sighed as Arthur kneaded the muscles of his shoulders. Between that and the hot water, he was so relaxed he feared drowsiness might set in. He wouldn't want to give Arthur the wrong impression. A Lannister always paid his debts. He turned and brought his face close to Arthur's, hesitating at the last moment that would have turned it into a kiss.

Arthur took the lead, kissing him with a tenderness he had not expected. He was a little taller and a little broader than Jaime, and when they embraced, it as though he was being held rather holding Cersei like he was used to. He felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of his sister. He loved her with all his heart; this was different. Perhaps she'd not mind if she knew. She'd once commented on what lovely coloring Ser Arthur had. Maybe he could even tell her. Then Arthur curled his hand around his cock and all thoughts of Cersei vanished.

Arthur's palm was rough with calluses but his touch was gentle. Too gentle. Jaime whispered the word and Arthur's fist tightened. Jaime had his hand on Arthur's chest, working his way down, when Arthur touched his arse. Jaime tensed, expecting that probing finger to push inside him.

Arthur kissed his lips lightly. "Relax." He chuckled. "Did Oberyn scare you?"

"No! I, uh, I'm not sure what to do. That's all."

"I want _you_, Jaime. Whatever you'll give me and whatever you'll have of me. If I wanted…other things, the streets are full of whores."

Jaime was ashamed. Ser Arthur was treating him like a blushing maiden because he was acting like one. He pulled Arthur flush against him and kissed him hard, determined to act as befitting a man of the Kingsguard and a lion of the Rock.

When he walked into White Sword Tower, his hair still damp from the bath, he was not surprised to find Oberyn waiting for him.

"You smile now but did you weep when Arthur fucked you?" the Red Viper asked, that irritating smile wide on his face.

"Did you?"

"Do you recall our wager?"

"You lost."

"Do not let it be said that we Martells do not pay our debts."


End file.
